Royal Passion
by ThePrincessDragon
Summary: One-shot, lemon, Thorin/fem!Reader. This is inspired by the song 'skin' by Rihanna. Set mostly pre Quest for Erebor.


Thorin sighed as he rubbed at his face. You stand up from where you had been brushing your hair in front of the mirror. Walking over to him, you can't help the smile that spreads on your lips, nor the way your eyes roam up and down his figure, taking in every inch of his back, arms, legs and most of all, _that ass_. Once you stand behind him, you wrap your arms around his waist, putting your chin on his shoulder. Something flutters as his fingers brush against your skin as he wraps his arms around yours, causing goosebumps to break out on your skin in their wake.

"What ails you, my love?" you ask softly, your lips brushing against the shell of his ear. You smile when you feel him shudder slightly against you.

"Erebor. It has been 170 years since that blasted Dragon drove us out. He hasn't been seen for 60 years now... There have been signs. Soon, I will set out to retake what is rightfully mine." he says before disentangling from the embrace and turning around. "But come. Let this night be about us, and us alone." he says in a husky voice which makes you tingle in all the right places as he brushes a strand of hair out of your face.

Slowly, he reaches down to place a sweet kiss against your lips. Even after twenty years of marriage, he still makes you feel like you did that very first time, when you shared your very first kiss. You sigh as you pour all your love for him in the kiss. Your arms snake around his shoulders as his hands find their way to your waiste, pulling you close.

Slowly, your hands move to his front in order to unbutton his shirt. You can feel him smile against your lips. Shortly after, the tip of his tongue strokes your bottom lip. You part your lips, allowing him entrance. He doesn't hesitate and slips his tongue into your mouth as you slip his shirt off of his shoulders.

As your tongues dance, neither seeking dominance, you wrap your arms around his shoulders once more, one hand reaching up to tangle in his silky hair. His arms wrap around you, pulling you flush against him. Already can you feel his arousal through your clothes, just like you can feel your own seeping into your smallclothes.

One of his hands grabs a hold of your rump, while the other angles your head slightly back. His tongue leaves your mouth. As you make a soft sound in disappointment, he moves away from your lips and down your jaw, placing kisses on every bit of skin he can reach.

He nips gently at your earlobe before going down the side of your neck, nibbling, kissing, licking and sucking his way down, finding all your sweet spots. He's already down to the junction of your neck and shoulder when you notice he's slipped off your nightgown.

"Thorin..." you whisper softly. Before you can say anything else though, his lips once more capture yours. Not that you mind. Slowly, he backs you up to the bed.

Next thing you know, you lie on your back on the soft sheets, him on all fours on top of you. He once again turns his attention to your neck, this time on the other side. A nibble on a particular spot makes you gasp out in pleasure.

Slowly, he makes his way to your collarbone. Once there, he kisses along it to the hollow beneath your throat. You tilt your head back to provide him with more skin to see to.

He nibbles an sucks at the edges of the hollow for a minute, before slowly moving down towards your breasts. His beard provides a wonderful scratch against your skin, while his hair tickles instead. As he teases the nipple of one breast with his tongue, his hand massages the other.

He carefully drags his teeth over the perk little mound, eliciting a moan to pass your lips. As he places a kiss in between your breasts in passage, you reach down in order to untie his breeches. After you succeed, he shimmies out of them, without breaking the contact between his mouth and your breast. When you feel his fully hardened length press against your leg, you realize he is not wearing any smallclothes himself.

After having given the same treatment to both your breasts, he slowly makes his way further down still. His hands wandered off ahead of his teasing mouth and start tugging your smallclothes off, leaving you as naked as he.

By now, you're already panting softly. He pauses briefly to lick and nip at your bellybutton. Once again, his lips move down your body. Knowing where he's headed you spread your legs somewhat.

"Eager, are we love?" he says softly against the skin just above your nub. All you can do is moan softly in response, for his beard teases said nub as he speaks.

He then starts licking at your nub, one of his fingers teasing at your entrance. Placing one of your hands on his hair, you don't even try to hold in your gasps and moans as they grow more and more frequent. Agonizingly slowly, he pushes his finger inside of you. With a soft groan of annoyance, you push your hips back against him, making his finger slip in completely.

He chuckles softly. His breath that ghosts over your nub and your folds causes a shiver of want to go up and down your spine. He then starts sucking gently while at the same time starting to pump his finger in and out of your entrance.

He doesn't wait long before adding a second and a third finger to his ministrations. He only stops when your cheeks turn pink and sweat starts forming all over your skin. Your moans and gasps had grown shorter, your panting more obvious.

You whimper at the loss of his fingers. But that whimper quickly turns into a wanton moan as you feel the head of his shaft press against your entrance.

"Are you ready for me?" he whispers huskily in your ear. Your response is to wrap your arms around his back while pushing your hips up, penetrating yourself on him with another moan. He groans softly as he pushes down, sheathing himself inside of you completely.

He's barely done so when you whisper to him. "Move, Thorin. Take me." he groans again.

"[Y/N]..." he mutters as he moves almost completely out of you, before going back in. In and out he goes, slowly gaining speed.

"Harder!" you demand. He is quick to comply. As he pounds into you, you fold your legs closer to yourself, causing your hips to angle in such a way, he hits a spot which makes your breath hitch and take on the same rhythm he takes you with.

You can hear him grunt in pleasure as he takes a hold of the headboard in order to put more force behind each thrust. You lost the ability to close your mouth as the pleasure builds.

Your nails rake down his back, which only encourages him to go even faster, harder and deeper. Until finally you reach the edge and with a small cry fall over it, pulling him along with you.

As you lie there panting, he takes a few seconds to pull himself together enough to roll off of you, pulling himself out in the progress. You snuggle into his side and he pulls the blanket up over the both of you.

"Goodnight, my love." he whispers in between his pants.

"Sweet dreams, beloved." you whisper back. Sharing one last kiss, you rest your head on his shoulder and drift off to sleep.

You almost miss his whispered "I'll get the Arkenstone for you." before you do.

..::-::..

One day you sit by the warm fire, knitting a blanket for the local orphanage when a knock sounds on the door.

"Come in." you call, putting your knit work down on your lap. The door opens, revealing a messenger.

"My lady, I bring news from Erebor." he says. At your urgent gaze, he continues. "Smaug has been defeated, the Lonely Mountain is ours once more..." he averts his gaze.

"But that's not all, is it?" you say. A feeling of dread fills you.

"No, my lady." he says before looking up with a look of pity. "Thorin Oakenshield has fallen."

You gasp in horror as one hand flies up to your mouth and tears fill your eyes. Your other hand finds its way to your swollen abdomen.


End file.
